


Lose my head

by tuai



Series: Mahealahey Week [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Bodyswap, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But just imagine for one second," he insisted, and Isaac groaned, lifting his head to stare at him in annoyance. "Imagine I went with you, and the witches swapped our minds instead of Kira and Stiles’."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose my head

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a bodyswap AU at all, I'm sorry.

"So, yeah," Isaac sighed, throwing himself on the bed right next to Danny. "Stiles started freaking out because he suddenly had boobs, and Kira started freaking out because Stiles was freaking out."

"And because of her new dick, I guess."

"She seemed okay with that, actually," he said, getting under the covers. "But she said that her whole body tingled weirdly."

"It was probably the ADHD. That's so interesting, though. Their minds changed bodies, but the chemicals in their brains were still there. Did they seem different, psychologically?"

"I don't know, Danny, I didn't stop to do a Rorschach test on them, man, we were being chased by witches."

"That's why you should let me go with you to this things. We could have made some sort of scientific breakthrough tonight."

"We're not having this conversation again."

"Okay," he conceded, letting Isaac wrap his arms around him and bury his nose in the crook of his neck. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too," he purred, and Danny planted a kiss on his hairline. Isaac's body was warm and his skin soft, and he smelled like rain and fallen leaves.

"But just imagine for one second," he insisted, and Isaac groaned, lifting his head to stare at him in annoyance. "Imagine I went with you, and the witches swapped our minds instead of Kira and Stiles'."

"Like, I was suddenly in your body?"

"Yeah. Would you freak out?"

Isaac snorted. "You wouldn't?"

"I don't know, I'm pretty accustomed to your body. I would find it more interesting than freaky."

"Bull _shit_ ," Isaac argued, sitting up. "My body would still be a werewolf, everything would be too loud and too bright for you all of a sudden, and you'd go into shock."

"Okay, maybe," he said with half a smile. "But it would still be interesting to experience all that, to feel what you feel. Just imagine how cool having sex would be."

"What? your mind fucking your body?" Isaac chuckled. "So you'd basically be having sex with yourself? That's nice."

"Well, you'd be doing it too." 

"I don't even like looking in the mirror, what makes you think I want to fuck myself in the ass."

Danny took Isaac's hand in his and pulled at him, enveloping him in his arms and kissing his temple. His broad back was hot against his chest.

"Nor even for science?" he asked, in all seriousness.

"Don't bring science into this, you just want to bust a nut looking at your own abs."

"I want to know how I make you feel," he whispered, his lips grazing the shell of Isaac's ear. "I know what turns you on, but I don't know how. What is it that feels so good when I kiss your neck," he said, his hands travelling down towards Isaac's hips. "What gets you so hot when I touch the back of your knees."

"That's a perfectly normal erogenous zone," Isaac mumbled, fluttering his eyes shut and resting his head in Danny's shoulder. 

"I want to know how it feels when I fuck into you."

"It feels good," Isaac said in a breathy moan.

Danny hummed in his ear, getting two fingers under the hem of Isaac's tee. "You're fucking gorgeous, you know that?"

"Yeah?"

"I wouldn't change this for the world."

"Then don't. Stop saying weird shit," he demanded, craning his neck to kiss Danny, filthy and deep. "You wanna know how it feels? Fuck me. I'll tell you all about it."


End file.
